headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Catwoman (2004)
| running time = 104 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $100,000,000 IMDB; Catwoman (2004); Box office & Business$100,000,000 was shelled out for this taint!?? Seriously? Where did the money go? I assume that it all went to Miss Berry's and Miss Stone's paychecks. Its the only explanation. | gross revenue = $40,202,379 (US) $82,102,379 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Catwoman is a friggin' terrible movie. Yeah, okay... I'm breaking the general narrative flow of non-biased objectivity that is preferred on most wikis by interjecting such a negative comment, but I think its been universally agreed upon that Catwoman is one of the most uproariously and unintentionally bad pieces of crap to ever slime its way onto celluloid. Seriously, the only entertainment value in this chunk of skank is mocking it after kicking back a few beers. And trust me, you WILL need copious amounts of alcohol to get through this. Catwoman was directed by a guy who calls himself Pitof. No surprise that he used an alias. I would too if I was responsible for this cinematic turd. The script required a team of four writers to make it suitably crappy which includes Theresa Rebeck, John D. Brancato, Michael Ferris and John Rogers. It was produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Bros. and released through Warner theatrically in the United States on July 23rd, 2004. The film is (and I cannot stress this enough) LOOSELY based on the supervillain/anti-hero comic book character Catwoman, who is typically seen causing problems for everyone's favorite Dark Knight detective, Batman as seen in comic books published by DC Comics. In most sources, the Catwoman character is actually a woman named Selina Kyle, who is a cat burglar, but in this gem, her name is Patience Phillips and she is played by actress Halle Berry. For shame Halle. For shame. Putting aside all of my negativity, this doesn't even come close to being the penultimate of BAD when compared to some lesser features, most of which go straight to the direct-to-video market. Heck, it's not even as bad as Batman and Robin. Remember THAT piece of crap? Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Catwoman was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on January 18th, 2005. Amazon.com; Catwoman (2004); DVD; Widescreen edition. * Actress Patricia Mayen-Salazar is credited as Patricia Mayan Salazar in this film. See? Even the proper spelling of their cast member's names seems to elude them. * Actor Diego Diablo Del Mar is credited as Diego Del Mar in this film. * Actor Connor Dunn is credited as Connor Crash Dunn in this film. * Actor Laurence Racine is credited as Laurence Racine Choiniere in this film. * Actor Byron Mann, who plays Wesley in this film, will go on to appear in another DC Comics licensed property. He will play the role of Yao Fei in episodes from season one of the CW Network television series Arrow. * This film premiered on the same day that the "Hide and Seek" episode of Stargate Atlantis first aired on Syfy. * Actor Aaron Douglas plays a detective in this film. Fans might recall him for his role in the 2003 relaunch of Battlestar Galactica, where he played Chief Galen Tyrol. * Actors Halle Berry and Aaron Douglas will also appear together in the 2003 superhero film, X2: X-Men United. Recommendations External Links * * * Catwoman at Wikipedia * * * Catwoman at the Batman Wiki * Catwoman at the DC Comics Wiki * Catwoman at the DC Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:2004/Films Category:July, 2004/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Pitof/Director Category:Theresa Rebeck/Writer Category:John D. Brancato/Writer Category:John Rogers